Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am
| code = 8AFF15 | | author = Chip Johannessen & Patrick Harbinson| director =Brad Turner}} President Omar Hassan forces Jack Bauer to let himself be turned over to the terrorists in order to avoid an attack on Manhattan. Jack, in addition to CTU New York, close in on Hassan’s location, but are cut short by an insider. President Allison Taylor learns of the corruption taking place within her inner circle and the steps they took to ensure its success. Episode guide * gets a call from Samir Mehran, who's threatening to detonate a nuclear device in Manhattan if the Government does not hand over President Hasssan to the terrorists but the President instead orders Hassan to be escorted to McGuire Air Force Base. * doesn't agree with the President's decision and conspires with General Brucker to capture Hassan with a covert operation. * discovers Weiss' plot and tries to change his mind when he has a heart attack. * is escorting Hassan and his family when he's attacked by Brucker's men and he learns the plot to capture Hassan. * learns from Dana Walsh that the President will not hand over Hassan and tells Tarin Faroush to activate the bomb. The countdown starts from 15 minutes... The sun rises over New York City as Rob Weiss checks up on Ethan Kanin's heart condition. He fears that he may not last long. Reluctantly, he locks Ethan's office before rejoining him in the situation room. Rob briefs with General Brucker on Ethan's condition and informs him he needs immediate medical attention. General Bruckner tells him to hold off until they can capture Hassan and deliver him to Samir Mehran. General Brucker is only interested in finding the bomb. They both brief President Taylor on Hassan's status. President Allison Taylor has an address she would like to go over with Ethan before going public and Rob offers to find him. Madam President is worrying the bomb will go off in less than ten minutes. and Kayla Hassan watch as Omar points a gun at Renee Walker.]] Meanwhile, Jack carries out Adrion Bishop while President Hassan thinks over the worth of his life over many other innocents. Dalia tries to talk some sense into Omar, telling him he's the best chance of the peace agreement going through. He disagrees with her. Jack locks Bishop in a fenced room so they can travel faster. Renee speaks with Jack, discussing how Omar does not agree with President Taylor's ultimatum. Jack says that his disagreement had no bearing on the mission, but just then he gets knock out with a crowbar from Omar. Omar draws a gun on Renee, telling her to free Bishop and lock herself up with Dalia, Kayla, and Jack. Omar surrenders himself to Bishop. Dalia and Kayla plead with him to change his mind, but he has made his mind up and leaves with Bishop. Bishop and Hassan make it to the surface on 7th Avenue. Hassan notices all the civilian pedestrians outside. Bishop commends Hassan for turning himself in to save thousands of lives. After Hassan enters Bishop's vehicle, he calls General Brucker through a satellite phone to update him about Hassan surrendering himself. General Brecker is surprised that President Hassan was willing to give himself up to stop the bombing. General Brucker heads to Ethan's office, where Rob is tending to his condition. Brecker does not care if Ethan lives or dies and tells Rob to call Samir Mehran. Rob and General Brucker call Samir to confirm to him they have President Hassan. Hassan explains to Samir that President Taylor refuses to meet Samir's demands, but Hassan would have. He wants assurances that the bomb would not be detonated, but Samir cuts them off. Less than ten seconds before the uranium bomb detonates, Samir calls Tarin Faroush to turn off the bomb and orders him to acquire Hassan. While Jack smashes the glass out of the door holding them captive to escape, Chloe reports no explosions to Hastings. Arlo reports that sweep teams did not find the bomb, but was supposed to have detonated four minutes ago. Jack calls Chloe on a private line, suspecting that information was fed from CTU to General Brucker's men. He also tells Chloe to get Tim Woods on a clean line so he can tell him that Hassan handed himself over willingly to Bishop. After the phone call, Dana asks who Chloe was talking to. Chloe lies and says it was a sweep team giving an update. Dana offers to help Chloe, but she politely refuses. Jack escorts the Hassan family out into the streets of New York. He finds no sign of Hassan or Bishop. Jack asks Renee to take Dalia and Kayla back to President Taylor for the time being. He briefs Dalia that staying out on the streets would endanger them. Jack wants Dalia and Kayla to continue onto the air force base. They hail a taxi and Renee escorts them out. Chloe calls Jack, who has gotten a secure line to Tim Woods. Jack also asks Chloe to pull security footage on Seventh Avenue between 53rd and 54th Street to determine Hassan's whereabouts. President Taylor inquires about being seven minutes past the deadline, trying to figure out why the bomb did not go off. General Brucker tells her his men are looking into it. She wants to know about President Hassan's status, but General Brucker tells her he was not at liberty to discuss Secret Service's details. President Taylor tells Rob to find Ethan. An aide tells President Taylor she has an urgent phone call from Homeland Security. It is actually Jack Bauer on the line, who tells President Taylor not to react to his name and that General Brucker signed off on an operation to capture Hassan and handed him over to Samir so that the bomb would not go off. Jack Bauer tells her she needs to place the General under arrest. She says she agrees. President Taylor asks a Secret Service agent to help her tail General Brucker. Chloe calls moments later to update Jack with the description of Bishop's SUV, the vehicle that Hassan entered moments before his departure. The vehicle proceeded west on 53rd before turning north on Tenth Avenue in the Upper West Side. Jack steals a nearby vehicle to track down Bishop's vehicle. Bishop and Hassan arrive at their designated meeting point on 93rd Street, across the street from Tarin's location. Tarin calls Hassan's phone; Hassan is surprised to hear Tarin's voice. He orders Hassan to hand over the phone to Bishop. Tarin instructs Bishop to leave the vehicle and walk away. He instructs him further to cross the street to Tarin's location, while he drops the keys to the van containing the bomb. After switching positions, Tarin instructs him to look underneath the newspaper stands to find the van keys while entering Bishop's vehicle. He handcuffs Hassan's hands to the dashboard, stranding Bishop in the intersection holding the van keys. President Taylor meets with the Secret Service agent to learn that Chief-of-Staff Rob Weiss conspired with General Brucker to kidnap President Hassan and were complicit with Ethan's disappearance. Taylor orders the agents to break into Ethan's office. Bishop locates the bomb van parked in the alley on 93rd Street and Amsterdam. At the same time, Secret Service agents are apprehending Rob Weiss and General Brucker. Ethan is found in critical condition. While Brucker is being hauled away, President Taylor angrily confronts Rob for his treasonous act. Taylor says he is a traitor to his country, which is punishable by death, and assures him that she would personally execute Rob for his treasonous act. She demands to know where Hassan is, but Weiss receieves a text from Bishop, indicating that the exchange has already taken place and the bomb is in custody. Rob defiantly opposes Taylor's actions, believing that sacrificing Hassan and saving New York was the right choice. The agents escort Weiss out of the room. Bishop, keys in hand, looks at the deactivated bomb. Director Hastings briefs CTU that rogue operatives succeeded in trading Hassan for the location of their bomb. Chloe, Arlo, and Dana review the security footage from Hassan's last-known location. Hastings task Chloe and Dana to reacquire the SUV. Dana offers to rework the servers to increase processing speed, but Chloe assures her that they can work with what they have. At the bomb site, a N.E.S.T. technician is working on disarming the bomb via robot while Jack confronts Bishop for the last time. Bishop is defiant that they saved Manhattan, but at the cost of Hassan's life. Jack reminds him they betrayed their country by negotiating with terrorists and orders SWAT to place Bishop in custody. Chloe updates Jack with Hassan's last-known location: heading north on Amsterdam. Jack asks her and Hastings to find a suitable interception point to stop Tarin and rescue Hassan. Dana excuses herself to update Tarin, but Cole, just arriving back at CTU, interrupts. He asks her about parole officer Bill Prady, but Dana claims that he did not find further evidence of Kevin Wade's last-known whereabouts and left. In the car, Hassan tries to reason with Tarin to stop this. Tarin refuses to listen, believing that Hassan is an enemy of their country and he has lost. Hassan speculates that Tarin's people will force him to confess his sins to the world. Tarin believes that Hassan did worse things than the enemies he brought down on their home country. Hassan believes that he did what was necessary to join the rest of the world in peace, but Tarin shoots him down, recounting how he watched over Hassan while he betrayed Dalia for a "Western whore." Tarin, like many of Hassan's enemies, believes that Hassan only cares about seeing himself on the cover of Time magazine. Hassan believes that he made mistakes, "but believing in peace was not one of them." Tarin assures him that he won't be around long enough to find out if that is true. President Taylor waits outside of Ethan's office as he is being carried out on a stretcher. President Taylor wants Ethan to know she needs him more than ever. At this point, Susan tells the President that Renee had arrived with Kayla and Dalia. President Taylor updates Hassan's situation to them, reassuring them they will do what they can to save President Hassan. President Taylor is happy to see Renee again, and refers to her as one of the few people she can really trust. Renee graciously accepts the President's gratitude, but says she believes she would be of more use back at CTU. President Taylor agrees and arranges to have her transported back to CTU, and then shakes Renee's hand, thanking Renee for her service. President Taylor briefs Dalia and Kayla on Jack's rescue operation to save President Hassan. Momentarily, CTU begins transmitting a satellite feed, allowing them to watch the operation from above. At CTU, Cole tells Jack that Tarin's vehicle just crossed 130th Street, while Jack passes 110th. The ambush is set for the intersection of Amsterdam and 161st Street. CTU will use traffic lights to stop the car at the intersection, then a special ops team will disable the engine block and take out Tarin, leaving Jack to acquire Hassan. With nearby bridges and tunnels closed and Riverside Drive shut down, the car should be forced directly into the ambush point in the next ten minutes. Dana tells Chloe that there are fluctuations in server activity and excuses herself to take care of it. In the server room, she accesses a map to monitor the operation and warn Tarin of the ambush, but Arlo catches her. He asks why she isn't fixing the trunk line like she said, saying that after covering for her much of the night, he deserves an explanation. She invites him to sit down and check her work, then picks up a nearby cable and prepares to strangle him. Moments before she can, Arlo answers a call and says that he needs to return to the floor. Once he leaves, Dana, frustrated, calls Tarin and warns him about the ambush, directs him to an exit between 158th and 159th Street. She says that it will be up to Samir to take custody of Hassan now; with her cover nearly blown, she needs to get out of CTU as soon as possible. Chloe reports that Tarin has just crossed 148th Street, about four minutes from the ambush point. Cole notices Dana returning to her station and asks about the server; she replies that it has been taken care of. In the car, Tarin is visibly spooked and Hassan notices this. He deduces the phone call was a warning from someone about CTU's pursuit. Hassan urges Tarin to turn himself in, offering to intercede on his behalf with the authorities, but Tarin tells him to be quiet. Soon after, Tarin breaks left on the side street Dana provided and turns into a parking garage on Amsterdam and Broadway, prompting Jack to speed up in pursuit and redeploy the team. Jack finds Tarin and pursues him to the roof of the parking structure. Tarin spins the car and speeds toward Jack, only to drive past him, through the barricade and off the roof of the structure. Split screen: Jacks ask Chloe if there is any movement, but she says nobody can survive that. Jack is running down the stairs of the building. A picture of the damaged vehicle is shown. Dana is working at her desk. Dalia and Kayla Hassan are in shock crying over the incident while President Taylor is horrified at the sight. Jack runs to the crashed vehicle to find a deceased Tarin Faroush, but no sign of Hassan. It is revealed that Tarin dropped Hassan off at some point in the garage. Elsewhere, a male terrorist injects a sedative into Hassan's bloodstream so a Kamistani woman in a blonde wig can escape with him in the trunk. In the SUV, Jack finds Tarin's cell phone, which contains the phone number of his last contact. He wants to set up an upload link to trace the number to its caller. Jack calls Renee, who is on her way back to CTU, and says that someone in CTU has been feeding the terrorists information, explaining how Tarin avoided the ambush. Renee agrees to help Chloe identify the leak once she arrives. The blonde woman drives away while CTU begins sweeping the garage for signs of President Hassan. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Michael Gaston as General David Brucker * Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Michael Irby as Adrion Bishop * Larry Sullivan as Secret Service Agent Hoskins Co-starring * Brenton Schraff as NEST Operative * Sarah Hollis as Susan (as "Presidential Aide") * Nazanin Boniadi as Blonde woman * Simon Anthony Abou-Fadel as Soldier * Shauna McGarry as Presidential Aide #2 Uncredited * Mark Alexander Herz as Peters * Steve Lanza as Lanza * Christopher Leps as Jack Bauer (stunt double) Production staff Memorable quotes * President Allison Taylor: (to Rob Weiss) The charge is treason. It carries the death penalty, and so help me God, I'll throw the switch myself. * President Omar Hassan: I wanted us to rejoin the world. I wanted to have peace. * Tarin Faroush: You wanted the cover of Time magazine! * Dana Walsh: How I do my work is none of your business, Arlo. * Arlo Glass: Actually, given that I've been having to cover for you for the entire night, I think it is my business. * President Allison Taylor: I didn't expect to see you again Miss Walker; but in this last few hours I have learned how few people I can really trust. I am glad you're here. * Renee Walker: Thank you Madame President. But I think I can be of more use at CTU. * President Allison Taylor: Of course. (Gestures to an aid) Susan will arrange a car for you. * Renee Walker: Thank you ma'am. * President Allison Taylor: (Walks up to Renee and shakes her hand). Thank you. Background information and notes *This is the last episode of the season to feature the entire main cast. *With this episode, Chloe O'Brian surpasses Tony Almeida to become the second-most frequently-occurring character in 24, after Jack Bauer. * Tarin Faroush dies in his vehicle near the end of this episode, almost exactly 12 hours after he originally intended to die in a vehicle (during the bombing of President Hassan's motorcade at the end of Day 8: 6:00pm-7:00pm). * This is the shortest final split screen ever at 8 seconds. It is also similar to Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am where the first screen just appears in the corner instead of spliting into the corner. * The way Tarin addresses President Hassan by calling him by his first name, Omar, out of lack of respect for him is similar to the way Aaron Pierce addresses President Logan by calling him by his first name, Charles, in Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am. * Audio/video unsynchronized when Jack Bauer arrives at the top of the garage. Kiefer Sutherland says "He's coming straight at me. Dammit," but you can see in the rearview mirror that his lips are not moving. * Although it was stated in the previous episode that the bomb would detonate at 06:15 and Tarin started the 15 minute timer a few seconds before 6:00, in this episode the timer was about to hit zero at about 06:10. * When Omar leaves to hand himself over Jack yells "You can't trust him." The same words he yelled to James Heller in Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am when he went to confront Charles Logan. See also *6:00am-7:00am (disambiguation) *Season 8 production staff 815 815 815